L'amour ça existe aussi chez les Xmen
by Pans
Summary: Une journée normal dans la vie de Kitty Pride ...enfin pas si normal que sa


POV Kitty

Hello , moi c'est Kitty Pride j'ai bientôt 20 ans. J'habite a l'école Charles Xavier , une école pour les mutants ... et oui chère lecteur je suis une mutante , j'ai le pouvoir de passé a travers les murs .Et oui j'ai bien dit j'habite dans une école ... mes parents ne mon pas repoussé comme se que vous devez pensé , non en faite mes parents habite loin d'ici alors je ne peut pas rentré tout les week end alors je reste ici a l'année même durant les vacances sa ne me dérange pas plus que sa puisque je suis avec mes amies qui eux on sois plus de famille soit ne peuvent pas rentré pour X raison .

Bon j'arrête la car Malicia vient de me dire que on je commence a parler toute seule et dieu seul sais si sa m'arrive souvent . Je sort de ma chambre et je sourit a Malicia qui part de son cotée elle est ma meilleurs amie depuis peut elle connais tout sur moi ... mes envies .... mes goûts .... mon secret ... vous voulez que je vous dise se qu'est mon secret ? Bon d'accord je suis amoureuse ..... de ......

-BOBBY !!!!!!

Non non !!! Pas de lui !!! Surtout pas de lui ! (Il est pas intelligent pour ne pas dire plus ... et il paraît que ses un pervers m'en fin j'ai pas été vérifié ) Ce n'est même pas moi qui a parler c'est Kurt Wagner mon meilleur ami . Il saute sur Bobby et ils partent en riant je les suspect d'êtres plus amis c'est deux la ....

Je recroise Malicia qui est entrain de discuter joyeusement avec Gambit ( celui dont elle est amoureuse ) . Je continu mon chemin et je voix Scott Summers et Jean Grey entrain de s'embrasser je les envies ... ils peuvent s'embrasser .... se toucher ... moi l'homme que j'aime je ne suis même pas sur qu'il sais comment je m'appelle , lorsqu'il à a m'appeler c'est souvent '' gamine '' '' petite '' ou encore un que je déteste venant de lui '' passe muraille'' j'ai l'impression qu'il me hait lorsqu'il m'appelle comme cela et sa me fait mal ..... Je baisse la tête et je fonce dans quelqu'un j'en tombe

-Hey , rien de casser gamine ??

Je lève le regard et il est la .... il sort de la douche sa se voix il ne porte pas de haut ( Autatrice : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa * saigne du nez + bave *) je rougit a cet vu

-Oui .....oui ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Logan ...

Et oui c'est bien du célèbre Wolverine dont je suis folle . Il me regarde et m'aide a me relever puis il me sourit .................. hop TEMPS MOOOOOORT PAUSE !!! Wolverine ne sourit JAMAIS ou presque ( que quand il a battu Dent de Sabre)

-C'est cool alors ... bon je vais finir de m'habille a plus Kitty ....

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je nage en plein rêve il vient de m'appeler par mon prénoms je suis trop heureuse j'ai envi de crier soudain une voix dans ma tête

*Dit lui se que tu ressent pour lui ... *

Je reconnais la voix du professeur Xavier . Je le regarde et je dit

-C'est bien beau tout ses mots mais ... je veut pas qu'il me repousse bien au contraire il vient tout juste de m'appellé par mon prénoms se qui est déjà un grand pas ....

-Dis lui je te dit tu pourrai avoir des surprise

Je regarde le prof Xavier un moment puis je hausse les épaules avant de partir a la recherche de l'homme de ma vie qui semble t'il pourrai me surprendre si je lui dit mes sentiment . Je le trouve a la caféteria il n'y a personne - a part lui bien sur - ouf ... je m'avance vers lui et je me plante devant lui puis poussé par une poussé d'adrénaline je lui dit d'une traite

-Je vous aime Logan

Il me regarde un peu en arrêt .... j'aurais pas du écouté les conseils de se Chauve-Man télépathe . Je vais pour faire demi tours et surtout pour allé foncé dans ma chambre et de me caché a vit dans mon lit .Je sens une mains fort attrapé mon poignet et me retourner je croise le regarde de Wolverine , dans son regard on peut lire du bonheur ... de la douceur et de l'amour ... attendez de l'amour ?

-Moi aussi ....

J'en reste abasourdit et je ne le crois pas vraiment il semble le remarqué car il m'attire contre lui ( dieu se qu'il sent bon ) avant de me relever le visage vers lui et de m'embrasser a pleine bouche . Je ne peut que répondre a se doux baisé me serrant contre lui . Je ne comprend pas pourquoi un homme comme lui peut aimé une fille totalement banal comme moi ... enfin quand je dit banal c'est une façon de parlé hein ? Je suis enfin heureuse dans les bras de mon amours bien que j'en même pas large . Au loin par dessus l'épaules de Logan je peut voir Kurt et Bobby entrain de se roulé la pelle du siècle . Je sourit je le savais entre ses deux la il n'y a pas que de l'amitié ^^ . Je peut aussi apercevoir Malicia et Gambit assis dans l'herbe , elle sur les genoux de lui . Scott et Jean sont pas loin et se balade mains dans la mains . Je suis heureuse et je sais que mes deux meilleurs amis le sont aussi alors je peut me laissé allé complètement avec Logan . Tout a coup je me sens me faire soulevé c'est Logan qui me conduit dans le parc . Comment il sait que ses mon endroit fétiche ? Ou j'aime venir me reposé ou j'aime allé lire un livre et pensé a lui ? Il s'assoit au sol et je me blotti contre lui entre ses genoux , appuyant mon dos contre son torse . Nous regardâmes les nuages et je finit par m'endormir . Voilà une journée dans la vie de Kitty Pride enfin une journée plus que spécial dans ma vie même si depuis se jour la moi et Logan on vient souvent ici dans le parc et on observe en silence les nuages ou les étoiles selon le moment ou on si rend .

* * *

Commentaire =D ??


End file.
